Holiday
by Glimmer Girl
Summary: Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan spend a holiday together, Jedi style. Short, romantic 'ficlet. Slash (Qui/Obi)


Title: Holiday  
  
Author: Glimmer Girl  
  
Archive: M_A, my page, anywhere else, please ask, I'll prob say yes :)  
  
Category: Qui/Obi, romance  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Warnings: none  
  
Spoilers: none  
  
Summary: Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan spend a holiday together, Jedi style.  
  
Feedback: Sure! On or off list - medea207 @ yahoo.com  
  
Disclaimer: All of SW belongs to GL.  
  
  
  
HOLIDAY  
  
  
  
A sharp wind stung Obi-Wan's eyes as he stepped out of the air taxi. He had expected the air to be cold, much more so than the inside of the vehicle, but the icy blast still managed to take him by surprise. Wiping his watering eyes and gathering his cloak about his body, Obi-Wan handed the driver droid his credit chip and waited. The air cut through the layers of his clothing and made him shiver despite the warm Force energy Obi-Wan generated. Bespin was bitterly cold, with a freezing rain threatening to fall from the slate grey sky that evening. Obi-Wan took his cred chip back with fingers that were fast becoming numb and suppressed the shiver that crawled up his spine. Cold, raw, and miserable, Bespin was not much of a place to celebrate the Winter Solstice. It would do, though, Obi- Wan thought with a smile. Hurrying into the docking platform he kept that smile on his face.  
  
  
  
The past five years since his knighting had kept Obi-Wan on a constant tour of duty around the galaxy. He could count the number of times he'd been back to Coruscant on his fingers, and the number of times he'd seen Qui-Gon on those trips home was even less. It hurt, not to be able to see his love more than a few hours each year. Gods, it hurt more deeply than he had expected, but not more than he could endure. Obi-Wan had been raised Jedi and he accepted what the Force saw fit to grant him. The Force had given him Qui-Gon, after all, and he would forever be grateful for that.  
  
  
  
"Good evening." Obi-Wan stopped in front of the service desk inside the docking platform. The air here was much warmer, even stuffy, and he loosened his cloak as the Bothan at the desk smiled at him. "When is the next ship to Coruscant, please?"  
  
  
  
"In six standard hours, sir."  
  
  
  
"And to Verta III, if you don't mind?"  
  
  
  
The clerk checked a timetable as Obi-Wan rubbed his hands together. "The next ship to Verta III will leave in seven standard hours, if it arrives here on time. We haven't heard from the captain of that ship yet."  
  
  
  
"Thank you. Do you think I could have --"  
  
  
  
"No trouble." The Bothan grinned, her soft gold and orange fur rippling. The timetable she pushed across the counter to Obi-Wan was new, from a fresh stack of disposable datacards. "This is up to date, and should be for the next twelve hours. Any changes will be announced."  
  
  
  
"Thank you."  
  
  
  
"Good night, Sir Jedi. Joyous Solstice."  
  
  
  
"Joyous Solstice." Obi-Wan nodded and returned the smile the clerk gave him. Slipping the datacard into his belt, he made his way to the waiting area.  
  
  
  
The port wasn't busy tonight, most beings already home for the holiday or en route home. Obi-Wan settled into one of the numerous, empty, hard seats. Even without the crowd, the room was close and the air stifling. But Obi-Wan would rather have the slightly dry, warm air than the sharp wind that whipped around the docking platform outside. He'd spent much of the past few months walking through winds like that, or through biting rain that soaked him right through to the bone. The warmth, uncomfortable as it was, came as a welcome change. Obi-Wan shifted and tried to adjust to the awkward angle of the chair's back, finally settling for a half-slump. He leaned his head against his shoulder. A yawn threatened to overtake him, but Obi-Wan stifled it, and let his eyelids droop shut halfway. Perhaps this warmth was not as uncomfortable as he first thought.  
  
  
  
Warm, sleepy, almost at ease, Obi-Wan started when something jarred his elbow. Looking up, he expected to see some rude passenger who thought sitting next to Obi-Wan was the best thing to do, despite the collection of vacant seats. Instead, however, he encountered a reassuring smile and a pair of kind, blue eyes.  
  
  
  
"Love, you were able to come." Obi-Wan whispered and turned to Qui-Gon. "I thought perhaps you might not find the time."  
  
  
  
"The time found me - waiting and expectant, just as I found you." He sat next to Obi-Wan, staring into his eyes, then reaching out and brushing the hair off his forehead. Qui-Gon's fingertips lingered on his face, tracing the curve of Obi-Wan's cheekbone down to his jaw line. "Oh, how I've missed you."  
  
  
  
Before he could mutter a 'me too,' Obi-Wan found himself burying his face in Qui-Gon's tunic front. He inhaled deeply, held onto the breath as long as he could, and exhaled against the soft material. With his eyes closed and mind focused on the sound of his lover's heart, he could pretend that they embraced in their own quarters. Wherever Qui-Gon was felt like home to Obi-Wan.  
  
  
  
"We've waited too long this time." Obi-Wan murmured as he kissed Qui-Gon's chest. "I can feel the pain of loneliness inside your heart."  
  
  
  
"No," Qui-Gon slipped his arms around Obi-Wan, "there is no pain when I'm with you. Just love."  
  
  
  
"I can feel it. You're hurting."  
  
  
  
Qui-Gon sighed into his hair, tickling Obi-Wan's scalp. He brushed his lips over the same place, then kissed Obi-Wan a few times before speaking in a hushed voice. "Sometimes the days pass very slowly without you. There were too many days like that this year."  
  
  
  
"I miss you, too." The reply never felt like enough, no matter how many times he said it. The soft sadness in Qui-Gon's eyes every time they parted made Obi-Wan want to fling down his saber and promise to follow Qui- Gon instead of his vocation as Jedi Knight. Only the look of hurt that would replace the sadness kept Obi-Wan from doing so. "I wish I could be with you on those days. On all days, for all of time."  
  
  
  
"I know, dearest. Your touch tells me more than your words."  
  
  
  
Qui-Gon drew him close and warmth unlike any Obi-Wan felt throughout the galaxy filled him. They were together, arms around each other, and they were alive. Qui-Gon had to know Obi-Wan loved him, even if the only words Obi-Wan could come up with were trite sayings and clumsy affirmations of their love. The feelings were always the same - the desire to be with Qui- Gon, no matter where that happened to be; the desire to take care of his lover, even if he weren't ill or injured or in need of special treatment; the desire to hold Qui-Gon, and to feel those strong arms around him, Qui- Gon being with him, Qui-Gon taking care of him. They were his deepest and most precious desires, only to be fulfilled when the galaxy didn't need Jedi Knights. All he could offer Qui-Gon now was a few hours, in a desolate docking platform, on a holiday evening. Obi-Wan held the hug for a few minutes, drawing it out as long as he could, moving away only as Qui- Gon dipped his head down to kiss Obi-Wan.  
  
  
  
"How long do we have together?" Qui-Gon asked. He slipped his tongue between Obi-Wan's lips for a deep kiss before he got an answer. Warmth, like sunlight or sweet honey, filled Obi-Wan again as the kiss turned into another. Qui-Gon smiled around the kiss and pressed his lips to Obi-Wan's one more time. "Not long enough, I'm sure."  
  
  
  
"Your ship is due to leave in six hours, mine in about seven."  
  
  
  
"Six hours together this Solstice Day? How did we get so lucky?" Qui-Gon chuckled, then smiled more soberly. "How did I get so lucky?" Holding Obi- Wan close, he settled the both of them into an embrace as they sat together. "Spend this time with me, Obi?"  
  
  
  
"Of course." Obi-Wan snuggled closer as Qui-Gon sighed with content. "Happy Solstice, love."  
  
  
  
He leaned into the hug and occasionally looked up to press soft kisses to Qui-Gon's neck or lips. A few lonely travelers drifted into the lounge, then drifted out as they sat together. It would be a quiet evening for the two of them. Quiet, warm, safe and at home in each other's arms.  
  
  
  
FINIS 


End file.
